The BackUp Plan
by Shawny's Girl
Summary: A new enemy is stirring up trouble for the NCIS team, but that is not his best idea because now... Their out for blood. Warning shameless whumpage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of the Character :(

Kensi, Callen, and Sam were all at their desks finishing up last minute paper work from their most recent case. When they heard a shrill whistle. They all looked up to see Eric standing at the top of the stairs.

"Another case? We haven't even finished the last ones paper work yet!" Kensi said exasperatedly.

"There is no case. Hetty just told me to come and get you." Eric stated then walked away. They looked at each other worriedly then got up to follow Eric.

"Hetty, whats going on?" Callen asked rather suspiciously.

"Today we received a package from an anonymous source."

"Have you checked what's in it yet?" Sam was also a little suspicious.

"I have. It contained a letter and an email address. The letter said 'I have what you want, and you have what I want.' I already had Mr. Beal to track the email. So, do you have anything Mr. Beal." Hetty turned to him expectantly.

"Um, yeah Hetty. I found a link for a live video feed..." Eric then put the video up on the large screen.

The screen darkened for a second then came alive to show a large empty room. "Oh, hello NCIS. Well it's about time you've reached the link. I am Donar Hisawri. Now I need a little information from all of you-" before he could continue he was cut off by Callen.

"And what makes you think we are going to give it to you?"

"Easy answer . I have a back-up plan. Would you like to know what that is?" Donar looked past the camera and gave a short nod. Then two men dressed in black walked over holding someone between them. The person between them had a black cloth bag on their head. "You see NCIS you are going to tell me what I want to know. If you don't he- is going to pay for it." Then he ripped the bag off of the prisoner. There were audible gasps throughout the OPS center. For directly in front of them was a very bruised, very cut up, and a very held captive, Marty Deeks.

TBC...

Oh snap... My very first cliff hanger. What do you think? Should I continue? Any ideas on what is to come? I will give you a small hint... I have a FCMD (Favorite Character MUTILATION disorder) If that didn't give you hint I don't know what will. Hope you like please R&R! Oh, and special thanks to Ensign Cole who has kinda been helping me out with the idea ;)

Keep on Writin' - Love Vasi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own- WAIT! Wait... Nope, I still don't own NCIS: Los Angeles. I didn't get it for Christmas :(

Authors Note: Hey y'all did you know that Eric Christian Olsen (Deeks) and Mark Harmon (Gibbs) were in a movie togethor before NCIS & NCIS: LA? Yeah, it's called Local Boys and it was so funny because Eric punches Mark and thinking about there characters now... Haha! And that was my random rambling of the day :) 333 Hits! You peoples rock! Especially my fabulous reviewers... Reviews make me smile, smiles mean happy, and when I'm happy I write * Wink Wink*. Now back to the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAKY THING XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(4 hours before the NCIS found the video)

"I can't believe they made me stay out til' 3 in the morning for a guy who didn't even show. So unfair. I know right!" Deeks mumbled angrily to himself. He was driving to OPS from the shady bar LAPD made him go to. There was suppose to be several drug sellers looking for good costumers, but no one ever showed up. So after not sleeping at all in the last three days because of the crazy case NCIS just finished, then spending five hours at a bar undercover, Deeks managed to stumble over to his car and start his drive over to OPS where he would get his coffee fix, then have to start his ever growning stack of paperwork. "I need a break. Getting so tired I'm talking to myself." Deeks whispered. As Deeks continued to drive his eyelids started to get heavier, and heavier, and heavier. Until he could barely keep them open-

BAM!

Deeks eyes flew open as his car and the person's car next to his collided. The others car just swerved then pulled to a stop, but Deeks wasn't sa lucky. His car rolled off of the street and crashed into the trees several feet away. Deeks blacked out when his car hit the tree, but was jolted awake when he was being dragged across the rode.

"Wha's goin' on?" He said drowsily.

"Just getting some necessary information and revenge." The big man who was dragging him replied.

"What is that suppose to mean." Deeks just got out before a black sack was shoved over his head and he was suffocated into darkness...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ANOTHER LINE BREAKY THING XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back to most recent time)

Donar Hisawri smiled at the teams reaction. It was exactly what he was hoping for. "Now, now, Mr. Deeks please show some manners and say hello to your team." Deeks looked up for the first time since they removed the bag to see Hetty, Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell, and Kensi all wearing carefully blank expressions.

He looked over at Donar. "Well I don't know them, but I could say 'hello' anyway." He then turned back to the team with a polite smile, "Hi, I'm Detective Marty Deeks. Pleasure to meet you. Was that good?" Deeks asked with fake enthusiasm turning back to Donar, whom was wearing a slightly ticked expression.

"You are an idiot. Trust me it will less a lot less painful to just admit you work with NCIS." Donar said carefully, trying to control his temper.

"NCIS. Is that anything like CIA? If so, why are none of them wearing the awesome suits I have come to identify as CIA's. I hear they are very formal there." Deeks rambled before looking up at Callen, who looked a little shocked that Deeks was being so bold. "What is NCIS?"

Callen had to admit – Deeks was good. He didn't show any fear and he was smart enough to know that he shouldn't know about NCIS. But the talking also seemed to be pissing Donar off, which would probably lead to torture. So Callen kind of wished Deeks would keep his mouth shut. "NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"Oh so your like a detective but with the Navy and Marines? That's cool. I'm LAPD. Hey! Do any of you surf?"

"That is enough!" Donar exploded. He walked quickly over to Deeks and punched him once in the face and five times in the ribs. Deeks' breathing got a little heavier and a small line of blood made its way down his chin, "You * Donar pointed at the team * are going to tell me everything you know and then some-"

"How are they going to tell you more then everything they know? That seems highly unlikely..." Deeks rambled like his mouth didn't have an off switch.

"Shut up!" Donar yelled at him. Donar grabbed his left arm and snapped it right between the elbow and shoulder. Deeks gave a short shout of pain then looked down and whimpered just quiet enough so the team couldn't hear. "Now, you are going to tell me all about the Rikter Gang. I want everything: the name of every member, the location of them all, what their current plans are, their local hang outs-"

"The color and brand of socks they are currently wearing, if any of them like tofu, and lets not forget what they asked for, for Christmas when they were 6!" Deeks didn't even think about what he was saying. Ii was like his mouth had a mind of its own. He couldn't control it.

"If you know what's good for you, you will stay silent." Donar said forcefully.

While Deeks and Donar had been talking, Eric had been trying to locate where the video was coming from. He couldn't believe it. He used multiple satellites and he had yet to find its where abouts. Out of the seven he used he got these results: China, Chile, Ontario, Wisconsin, Hungary, Egypt, and Tokyo. It was ridiculous. Eric had never had this problem before. He had to tell the team that he couldn't track Deeks. He was not going to enjoy that, but it had to be done so the team could go out and start getting leads.

"Mr. Beal is there something you want to say?" Hetty the all-knowing-mind-reader asked.

"Um, yeah." They all looked at him hopefully and he felt terrible for crushing that. "Ah, I can't track the video's location. We are going to have to go about this another way." When he looked at them he was surprised to determination across all their faces.

"It's okay Eric. We will find him." Callen said, deciding against adding the 'dead or alive' part.

After hearing Eric's news Nell turned to the computer and starting searching for the Rikter Gang. "Nell, what are you doing?" Kensi asked, noticing how concentrated she looked.

"Trying to find what I can on the Rikter Gang. I figure that if we can't find Deeks right now, we need something to trade him for." It was a good plan. So Nell and now Eric continued to search while everyone else looked back to Deeks.

Sam could not believe that Deeks had been targeted again. When they get him out of this torture chamber, Sam was going to shove personal security and defense training down his throat. This was NOT going to happen again. He didn't want to admit it, but Deeks was growing on him, and he couldn't imagine NCIS without the Detective and his jokes that were able to break down the tense atmosphere that comes with the job of an NCIS agent. Oh yeah, this Donar Hisawri was going to regret messing with this team.

Kensi was lost the minute she saw Deeks battered and bruised up on the screen. She slowly came back around when Deeks had started talking. Him being well.. himself calmed her. She also couldn't believe he was stupid enough to be such a smart ass to a guy who was holding him captive and most likely had multiple weapons ready for use! But most of all she was worried. She was so worried when Deeks was shot and this was so much worse. She could see the pain being inflicted and she couldn't do anything about it. She also knew Deeks wouldn't stop talking and while some would find it impressive that he can look death in the eye and laugh, she found it incredibly stupid. 'Oh god Deeks. Don't worry, we will get you out of there.' Kensi thought.

"I got something!" Nell called out. "I was searching for the members of the Rikter Gang and I found a Kamil Hisawri."

"His.. Brother?" Kensi asked.

"It seems so... Uh no." Nell looked up from the computer to the team. "He got in trouble with a few other members and was arrested by NCIS. In the trial he and the others were found guilty. But the most evidence was found with him and he was given the death sentence. I think he wants revenge on NCIS and the Rikter Gang."

"So he took Deeks to get revenge from NCIS. And since NCIS, in a way, killed his brother.." Kensi started but she couldn't finish the whole thought. Or she just didn't want to.

"He is probably going to kill Deeks." Callen finished for her. "We need to find him. Now. Nell, Eric find everything you can on Kamil and Donar Hisawri and the Rikter Gang." He looked up at the screen to see Donar holding a knife out towards Deeks. This can't be good.

"If you say one more thing, I am going to kill you." Donar threatened.

And with that Deeks couldn't help himself. He gave a tiny and slightly cocky smile. "Give me liberty, or give me death."

TBC...

YAY! So the Deeks torture has begun. And if you where disappointed that there wasn't much of it don't worry the next chappy will be FULL of it. I can't wait... Is that bad? Should I see a doctor about this? Ah who cares. I spent days working on this chapter so I hope you like it! Sorry if it wasn't long enough, but I'm not that good yet. R&R Remember the equation from the above authors note? You know, if you read it... Am I rambling? I will stop now. Review Please!

Keep on Writin' -Love Vasi


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own... Sigh

I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

If you don't want to read about me trying to justify why it took me so long to update skip down to the line break...

Okay, I know you all probably hate me right now for taking so long and there is not justifiable excuse for how long this took me but I am going to give it a try anyway:

Excuse: I was just walking over to my computer to type of this next chapter when I heard a large crash from outside. I went to go check it out. I walked outside my house and saw flashlights beaming on the other side of the street. I started walking over there when someone grabbed me from behind. (Now since I learned all my fighting from NCIS: LA I would like to thank Kensi for this move) I rapidly kicked back hitting him... Well you get the idea. Anyway out of no where two other guys come out with guns, and I'm knocked unconscious. When I woke up I was strapped to a chair and sitting beside me (also strapped to a chair) was none other than (the adorable) Marty Deeks. He whispered that everything was going to be okay but we were trapped there for like a month! But than Marty brought out his super hero moves and beat up all the evil guys. He then safely carried me all the way home where he sat me down at my computer and told me to write. Which is where I am now... Wasn't that a great reason? Arn't you all happy for me? I met Marty. And he was all heroic and saved my life!

What Really Happened: My teachers are insufferable evil people with no hearts! I have been filled with so many other commitments and homework that I have been sleeping about 2 hours a day, if that, and this was my very first free time since 'Winter Vacation' (We all know its just Christmas Break come on now, don't play us for stupid). So basically: It is approaching the end of the term (next weekend) and my GPA (4.0)/nerdy rep was on the line! Surely you understand that, right?

Thank you for understanding, amazing readers, who actually care about my personal life enough to read my above authors note. Now shall we begin?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donar dropped the knife and walked over to Deeks. "You think your funny? Don't you?" He screamed picking Deeks up by the collar of his shirt. "Well I am about to show you what I think of 'funny guys'." He walked back over to his 'Bag of Tricks' and pulled out a small rectangle. He pressed the button and the object came to life buzzing away, putting a dirty smile on Donar's face. He also grabbed a 2" knife just for the heck of it. He brought them over to Deeks and touched the taser to his one good arm, making him jump and shout at the shock. He shocked him three more times in his broken arm relishing in the pained groans coming out of his victim. He took the knife and shoved it once into each foot, just to make sure he couldn't leave if the chance of escaping ever presented itself. "What? No witty comebacks? No silly remarks?" Donar smirked as he walked away from the pain filled detective grabbing a much larger knife and bringing it over to him.

Hetty, Kensi, Sam, and Callen looked on in shocked horror, and increasing anger the more they watched. Anger at Donar and at themselves for not being able to do anything about the torture. That by the look of things was about to get a lot worse. Eric and Nell typed away at their keyboards at even fast pace then they a second ago -anxiousness and increasing worry powering them through.

Deeks looked up at the team as the knife was coming at him at high speed. Then slammed into the wall next to him when Nell called out.

"Wait. We have something." Donar looked over at her with guarded eyes seeming to say 'continue'. "Seven members of the Rikter Gang were last spotted 20 minutes ago leaving the West Lanes bowling alley. They seem to be heading for the east end of town. Maybe to go back to their hideout? I would suggest somewhere near Hawtthing Ave." The words seemingly not being able to come out fast enough.

"Hm. Interesting. If I find out you are lying to me about this... You WILL regret it." Donar said walking out of the screen, but not before nodding to the two large men near Marty. They let him go and he collapsed to the floor. They handcuffed his hands behind his back (using his own handcuffs against him. The Shame) and tied his feet to the heavy metal furnace on the wall. "Now, you play nice little detective. It would be a shame if your little friends never get to see you again." Laughing cockily as he walked out. Adding the final touch on their torture the put duct tape over his mouth. Then left.

Nell looked like she was going to have a heart attack by how quickly she was hyperventilating and Eric quickly ushered her to a chair. "What is wrong, Ms. Jones?" Hetty asked. Stepping closer to here youngest member.

"I might * Breath * have slightly * breath * over exaggerated * breath * on how much * breath * I knew." She said still breathing rather quickly.

"By how much?" Callen asked. And those knowing him well, Sam and Hetty, could here the twinge of worry in his voice.

"Just about all of it." She said. Kensi's eye got really big as she turned to face Deeks, now watching them with a curious expression.

"Sam, your coming with me. We're going to go see if we can catch us some revenge seeking criminals." He said walking out of OPS with Sam on his tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK :P XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Deeks)

I sat up as best I could with my broken and tasered arms. I couldn't believe this was happening. Actually, the sad thing was that I CAN believe this was happening. I'm like a danger magnet. Believe it or not this was not the first time I had been put in a similar-ish to this situation and it most likely won't be the last. 'I seriously need a day off.' I thought to myself before looking around to take in my surroundings.

He took in most of the room, not being able to see the little bit behind him. There was a fairly large window but it was far to high for him to actually be able to see out of it. The only proof being the sunlight illuminating the dark room. Their was a set of narrow steps leading up to the only exit out of his own personal hell. For being locked in a room that looks like it was taken right out of a horror movie he was incredibly lucky. For his captors left him alone in the room with the knife that had narrowly missed him, lodged only inches from his left shoulder. He new multiple ways to get out of handcuffs but these were his brand new set that he had yet to manage to get out the easy ways. Which left the incredibly painful way: breaking a whole bunch of the bones in his hand and wrist. So shoving his hand (with the already broken arm) through the tight handcuffs screaming, groaning, and shuddering every time another of his bones broke, until he slid it through the cuff. He was breathing heavily and had sweat pouring down his face, and noticing now, his feet had started bleeding again. He sighed, completely relying on the wall to hold him up, he moved his right arm across the wall and forcefully pulled on the knife til' it came out of the wall. Right now the pain and process of everything he was doing was all he could concentration on, so he couldn't see or hear his team yelling encouragingly to him and watching his every move.

Grabbing the knife he cut off the last of his restraints: the rope around his feet, and started his slow process over to the stairs. Crawling up each and everyone trying his hardest not to alert everyone left in the house by screaming his pain and frustration. When he finally reached the door he was surprised to find it unlocked. Maybe my luck is finally turning around he thought as he crawled through the door and on his way to freedom.

TBC...

Sorry if that was to short but I STILL haven't finished my STUPID homework. Just so you know I would much rather be writing this story :)

**OH I have a request for all you writers! **Okay if someone could write a story of Deeks/Nell that would make my year! It can be whatever you want it to be: they can be 'lovers', friends, bro/sis thing, and it can be a hurt/comfort, humor, adventure. Whatever you want! As long as they are the main focus because I just love their relationship (personally I feel its kind of big bro/lil'sis) and there are NO fics out there for them yet. SO please please please? If you do do it I can make it worth it. Send me a PM or review with the link of the story, and (If you want to) fill this out

Name:

Appearance:

Personality (5 words or less):

And are they good or bad guys:

And I will put you in as an OC in this story. (Depending on what your OC is like and how well it fits in is going to decide how big a role he or she gets) Thank You! You know the drill... R&R!

Lots of Love

-Vasi


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Authors Note: Okay, I'm not Vas er as you know her "Shawny's Girl". But she's been under a lot of stress/pressure lately like homework, finals coming up, continuing her stories, and shes getting really short tempered and snapping as everyone. So I figured I would give her one less thing to stress about by doing this next update. Now warning I have only seen a few NCIS LA episodes and I don't quite have a feel for the characters yet. Also V has been taking her angst out on me so I am going to be taking my feelings out on this story so be prepared... Sorry if it sucks.

(with Sam and G)

Sam and Callen were approaching Hawtthing Ave. looking out for Donar. The whole ride had been silent except for the radio that was playing very low. Sam finally took the first step. "Do you think we are going to get to him in time?" He sounded honestly worried and Callen couldn't look him in the eyes, knowing he couldn't lie to his partner. But that was all the answer Sam needed as he turned back to the window once again. "We aren't going to loose him. We can't. He is part of this team now and we need him." Sam said fiercely.

"Dom was a part of this team too. That didn't change anything. We aren't invincible." Callen whispered. Sam looked up at him in shock. Sam looked like he wanted to argue but never got the chance. "Look, three cars right up in a row. I think that's them." Sam nodded, pulling out his phone he called Eric and gave him the license plates of the cars in front of them. They then followed them as they were once again engulfed in silence.

_LINE BREAK _

(With Deeks)

He leaned his head against the door. Both needing a break from his climb up the stairs and listening for voices on the other side. When he was finally convinced no one was there he eased open the door. He crawled past the kitchen not taking the chance of looking for a bigger knife or more weapons. But then he looked into the living room, incredibly disappointed and not very surprised, to find two guards waiting in the room talking amongst themselves. And on the other side of them was the door.

Figuring that a window would be easier then attempting to get past them, especially in his current condition. He carefully turned himself around, biting his tongue to make sure he didn't make a sound, he eased himself up the wall and opened the window. Sparing a small glance back to the living room before bringing out the knife he slashed open the screen and then flinging himself through the small opening.

That was what finally alerted the guards to his presence and they rushed into the kitchen to see him limping/crawling away from where he landed. They leaped out after him and pulled out their guns. Deeks, giving up on standing, just rolled away from them. Not noticing the hill he was about to be going down. That was when the first shot fired. It missed him but it strengthened his resolve to roll faster so picking up speed he got to the hill, having no control of his rolling now, he tumbled helplessly as the second shot was fired. He felt a blinding pain in his abdomen before splashing face-first into the lake, just at the bottom of the hill...

_LINE BREAK_

(Back with Callen and Sam)

"G, speed up. They are getting away." Sam was trying to see through the blinding darkness. They were on an old country road and the only light they had was their headlights. The cars they were following had turned theirs off making it even harder to follow. "I think one of them is turning." He was squinting trying to see the black (how cliche) vehicles ahead of them. Then Callen's phone started to ring. Sam shot him a quick glance before grabbing the phone. He put it on speaker before answering, "Hello?"

"How stupid do you think I am?" Was the last thing they heard before a car came out of no where slamming into them. The charger went off road turning multiple times before coming to a rest upside down, several yards away. All followed by Donar's awful cackle coming through Callen's phone...

_LINE BREAK_

TBC...

Well did I do okay for a first time writer? Please R&R! Seriously they make V less moody... Don't tell her I said that. Love you, V! Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! (And sorry about it being so short.)

Love, S


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own NCIS: LA

A/N: I have not forgotten this story at all! I swear, but I will also not apologize this time for the crazy long update, because I had MANY good reasons, but I will agree that I don't deserve reviews/alerts/follows for taking so long (Though I'm going to ask anyway because the make me smile.) So I hope you enjoy the next installment! Sorry about the shortness, not much time! (a little is better than nothing right?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

I was practically born in the lake my father and I live on, so I figured I had seen everything, it had to offer. That is until today, when I was walking along the beach I saw a man crashing through the waves. I immediately grabbed the life preserver from our emergency shack then dived into the waves, arms and legs moving at a speed I hadn't known I was capable of. When I reached him, I could only pray his was still breathing before throwing him onto the life preserver and racing back to shore.

As soon as we were on dry land I immediately started CPR, though I felt I needed it to. Ideally, I would have had my phone on me, and could have called 911, but it was in the house and I had no intention of leaving this man to most likely die. After what felt like eternity he started to spurting water, and coughing like his life depended on it- which it probably did. I whispered soothingly so he knew I was there.

He turned to me wide-eyed and grabbed my wrist muttering something about no hospitals and calling a Hetty. And that was when I saw the blood staining his shirt.

XXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Callen! Sam? Can anyone hear me?" Eric, now officially freaking out, all but screeched into his earpiece as his fingers raced across the keyboard.

"Eric, what is it?" Kensi flew through the door to OPS, alarmed at his shrieks.

"Its Callen and Sam. They were in an accident while they were tailing the suspects. I have an ambulance on the way."

"Eric, can you hear me."

"Oh, thank god. Sam, what happened?"

"Van came out of no where. Knocked us right off the road.

"Are you okay?"

"G's still out."

"Ambulances are on the way. How are _you _though?"

There was a brief silence before the "I'm good." came through the speaker.

Nell raised her eyebrow at Eric before taking a deep breath and turning back to her computer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

The first thing I think when I realize what I am doing it that: I am sixteen, I should not be tending to the broken man on my couch. Who's life now lies in my hands. And to think this morning I was stressing about being late to swim practice. It really puts things into perspective. So after managing to sew up and bandage his gunshot wound, patch up his cuts, and clean him up to fight off infection it seemed a lot less scary and life threatening. I know there is more I should do to help him, but I have this strange urge to respect his wishes of no hospitals. The only thing I can think to do is to call my grandmother, who had taught me how to 'fix' people in the first place. So that is exactly what I do.

RING. RING. RING.

Please pick up, I silently plead with the phone pressed tightly against my ear. Then I hear it click.

"Luce, this really isn't a good time."

"Sorry, I don't mean to bother you at work, but this is really important."

"What is it? You're not in any kind of trouble are you?"

"It's not me, but... this is something I really need your help with. Whens the soonest you can be here?"

"I can be there in two hours."

"That's perfect. I love you, Grandma. Bye." I hang up before she can respond, after all I have a guest to attend to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kensi ran through the hospital, stopping only briefly to talk to the receptionist, before making it to Sam and Callen's conjoined room. When she reached the room she let out a sigh of relief. Callen and Sam, all though cut up and bruised, were fine. They were up and bickering in that old-married-couple way. And with that thought she couldn't help herself, "Aren't you two adorable."

It hadn't even fazed them, their glaring match still going strong. "All I'm saying G, is that I could sense something was wrong."

"Really? Was it during your meditation session this morning?"  
>"In fact, I <em>could <em>tell something was off this morning."

After a mocking scoff Callen finally turned to Kensi, "I certainly hope you had better luck on your end."

"I wish we did, too. Unfortunately, besides a few misdemeanors a couple years ago the Rikter Gang has fallen off the face of this earth."  
>"Fantastic."<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grandma!" I welcomed her with open arms, that she happily returned, but I feel she was checking me for injuries more than anything else.

"Whats wrong, Luce? Is it your father?"

"No," I looked away awkwardly, "I found a man."

"You called me for relationship advice? Well I'm happy for you, but I believe you need to learn the definition of emergency."

"Oh no, no, no. I mean in the lake, he was injured and say something about no hospitals and calling someone named Hetty. I was hoping you could help."

"Hetty?"

"Yeah Hetty... Lange! That was it, Hetty Lange. Do you know her?"

"Quite well, my dear, quite well. Please take me to him."

She looked worried, that's never a good sign. "Of course, Grandma. He's in Dad's room. I figured it would be better than the couch." She was on her way to the bedroom before I finished. I put some water in the kettle for tea later before following. I got there just in time to hear her whisper.

"Oh Marty. What on earth are we going to do about this?"

TBC... (At some point...)

…...

Please R&R because I no longer know where I'm going with this and I would love to hear (read) what you would like to see happen! However it is most likely not going to be Densi, as much as I squeal when I see an adorable Densi moment on the show, I have had to many shows ruined because two of the main characters got together, so there will be hints and teasing and general flirtatiousness, but that is probably as far as it will go. Sorry, if you were hoping it would go farther.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Lots of Love,

-V


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own. Really! If I did well... there would be a few more maimed Martys ;) and he would never ever ever be cut from an entire episode!

Author's Note: I'd like to start off by saying I'd like to thank everyone fo reviewing, following, and favoriting, feed back really means everything to a writer. Second I would like to apologize cause I felt my tone in last chapters A/N was pretty emotionless, and semi- B-witchy, so, yeah sorry. Now I realize I am late to the game so you can just skip to the story if you don't want to read my little "The Gold Standard" rant... Seriously?! Is the only way Deeks could get a story arc is if he was completely cut from an episode? Just so wrong! Very inhumane to us Deeks lovers, which is a good majority of us! I checked through fanfic and almost half the stories feature Deeks as a main character (second only to Kensi), and he wasn't ever there for basically the entire first season! Would love to hear you thoughts on it. I feel better now. Story time! :)

XXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXX

"Eric, where did Hetty go?" Callen inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Nell started, "She went out to answer he phone-"

"Then disappeared in a very Hetty like fashion." Eric finished.

"She had to chose now to go off on her own! We need to stick together and come up with a plan. Deeks is still out there!" Kensi was slowly entering panic mode, and kick-ass Kensi Blye didn't do panic. "What could be more important than being with us right now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Marty?" You know him Grandma?"

She gave a hefty sigh, as if at that moment the world dumped all its weight on her shoulders. " I had hoped it would never come to this. I am Hetty Lange.:

"No, your Delilah Armstrong, my grandmother. Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, Luce. I've kept a lot from you and your father. Please know, I only wanted to keep you out of that part of my life."

"Oh right, and your an international super spy or something right? You know, I have heard that the memory _is _the first thing to go. Let me go make us some tea, and we can talk about this later. We have more pressing matters to attend to." Giving a dramatic hand wave at the broken man, Luce set off toward the kitchen.

"Oh, bugger." Hetty whipped out her phone, "Mr. Callen, I found him... 3477 Anderson Boulevard... Not good I'm afraid... How are you?... And Mr. Hanna?... I will be here."

"Tea's ready!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bangbangbangbangbangbangbang bangbangbangbangbangbangbang bangbangba-**

"Hey, calm down! Who are you?"

The tall brunette, who looked incredibly disappointed, just turned away. While muscular man in the back apologized. "We must be at the wrong address."

"Mr. Hanna, you got here sooner than I imagined you would. And you brought the whole team."

"Hetty! Kensi drove."

"Wait, Hetty? That was real?And you know them too? This is all to much for one day." Luce retreated to her room as Kensi raced in.

"Where is he Hetty!?"

"First hallway, last room on the left." Kensi didn't waste a second, and the door slammed behind her.

"How did you find him Hetty?"

"It wasn't me Mr. Beale."

"Then how?"

"Luce, the woman who answered the door, called about a man floating in the lake."

"Why would she call NCIS?"

"How did he get into the lake?"

"All in good time, but for today you all need your rest. If I remember correctly there are a few spare rooms."

"No time. Hetty. We need to get revenge for Deeks, and to make sure they don't hurt anyone else." Callen, always the team leader, looked like a momma bear who just lost her cub.

"I think your forgetting Mr. Callen, we don't get revenge, we get justice." Callen didn't see why he couldn't do both.

"What we need is a plan." Kensi announced, appearing out of no where.

Callen somehow managed to keep his grin to himself. He had a plan... for justice. Afterall, justice is a dish best served with a side of vegence. And nobody messed with his team.

TBC...

Wow, that was just awful.. but I feel really bad about my awful updating (and the chapter looked sooooooooooooooo much longer on my tablet!). Anyway I thought getting a little look into one of Hetty's past lives would be fun, and lethal/protective team should for next chapter should be an adventure! Please R&R!

Have a great 2013!

-V

P.S. I will try my absolute hardest to update again this month.


End file.
